User talk:98.67.219.160
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the The Blob page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Via the page for, Monsters Alien Beast - The Bio Med Department bets on this monster. Angry Molesting Tree - The Wranglers bet on this monster. The Bride - The Digital Analysis Department bets on this monster. Clowns - The Electrical Department bets on them. Deadites - The Story Department bets on them. Demons - Dismemberment Goblins - The Doctors - The Accounting Department bets on them. Dolls - The Kitchen Staff bets on them. Dragonbat - Giant - The Zoology Department bets on it. Giant Snake - The Internal Logistics Department bets on this monster. Hell Lord - Richard Sitterson bets on him. The Huron '- The Research and Development Department bets on them. 'Jack O'Lantern - The Security Force bets on them. Kevin - Merman - Steve Hadley bets on this monster. Mummy - The Psychology Department bets on this monster. Mutants - The Demolition Department bets on them. The Reanimated - The Administration Department bets on them. Reptilius - Sasquatch / Wendigo / Yeti - These names were used as aliases for an unnamed beast. The Scarecrow Folk - The DNA Archives Department bets on them. Sexy Witches '- The Archives Department bets on them. 'Snowman - The Communications Department bets on this monster. Sugarplum Fairy - Twins - Unicorn '- The Engineering Department bets on this monster. 'Vampires - The Distribution Department bets on them. Werewolf - The Finance Department bets on this monster. Witches - The Operations Department bets on them. Wraiths - Zombie Redneck Torture Family - The Maintenance Department and Ronald the Intern bet on them. Zombies - The Chemical Department bets on them. Other Monsters Seen in the Film and Behind the ScenesEdit American Slow-Walking Creepy Girl The Ancient Ones Balding Menace Blob Boomer - Based on the monster from "Left 4 Dead." Bullhead Phantom Creature with Patterned Segments of Armor on its Head Creeping Shadow Cthulhu Creature Cyclops Face Peeler Floating Leech Creature Flock of Killer Birds Four Legged Saddle Creature Garden Gnome Boy Giant Ant Giant Ape - A large gorilla with curved horns. Giant Cat Giant Centipede Giant Insects 'Giant Ferrets' 'Giant Floating Head' 'Giant Millipede' 'Giant Owl' 'Giant Tarantula' 'Giant Toad' 'Giant Woman' 'Gorilla' 'Hunter' - Based off the creature from "Left 4 Dead."' 'Japanese Floaty Girl' 'Killer Robot' 'Klu Klux Klan' 'The Kraken' 'Man in Transparent Tarp' 'Pale Serpent' 'Puffy Tentacle Creature' 'Rabid Dogs' 'Reaver' 'Savage with Hatchet' 'Slimey Horned Cloak Creature' 'The Suffocators' 'Troll' 'Tank' - Based off the creature from "Left 4 Dead."' '''Witch - Based off the creature from "Left 4 Dead."' Monsters only mentioned in the NovelizationEdit '''Alligator with a Dog Head' Cracked-Skin Lava People Exploding Shard Babies Fire Mouthed Woman Giant Rabbit Man with Steaming Pipes in his Chest Minotaur Monochrome Woman Scorpion Stinger Woman Screaming Banshee Six-Armed Man Snake Pubic Hair Woman Three-Headed Child Toxic Ghostly Figure Vagina Toothed Woman